1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk recording apparatus, a disk recording method and a program, for recording image data obtained by photographing an object image on a disk.
2. Related Background Art
Video cameras have been used, including a video camera using an 8 mm magnetic tape, a DV (Digital Video) camera and the like. Recently a video camera using an optical disk as a recording medium is available. An image recording/reproducing apparatus using an optical disk has an excellent random access performance and a large storage capacity.
As compared to an apparatus using a contact type recording medium such as a magnetic tape, the disk recording/reproducing apparatus has less head clog and no tape damage, because it records/reproduces optically and in a non-contact manner. The disk recording/reproducing apparatus can be made thinner and lighter and is expected as the next generation video camera.
The disk recording/reproducing apparatus is often equipped with a buffer memory which temporarily stores image data. The apparatus of this type temporarily stores photographed image data in the buffer memory and reads the stored image data from the buffer memory to record it on an optical disk. Therefore, even when data write into the optical disk cannot be continued because of external disturbance such as vibrations and impacts and it becomes necessary to wait for head repositioning or the like, since the image data has been stored in the buffer memory, the photographed image data can be loaded continuously without interception so that a data write failure can be avoided.
Generally the disk recording/reproducing apparatus is equipped with a disk drive apparatus having a disk read/write rate faster than an image data transfer rate. Therefore, photographed image data is once stored in the buffer memory, and when a certain amount of data is stored in the buffer memory, the data can be written in the optical disk at once. In this manner, the number of disk accesses can be reduced, thereby realizing power saving and improving a system efficiency (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-236464).
Many types of optical disks have been standardized, including CD-R, RW, DVD±R, RW and the like. Each standard provides an area for recording data such as image data and an area for recording management information such as a write start position, a write end position, and title information. This management information is required to be correctly rewritten when data is recorded on the optical disk. When photographing is to be terminated, the management information is rewritten before the power is turned off, to realize a normal operation to be performed at the next photographing or reproduction.
Although a video camera using an optical disk improves the photographing functionality by using a buffer memory, it is associated with the following problems.
Namely, in the video camera system, in such a case that a photographer terminates photographing and turns off the power switch, it is necessary to write data remaining in the buffer memory onto the optical disk and update the management information. Therefore, the system cannot turn off the power until these operations are completed. In addition, since the optical disk apparatus is susceptible to vibrations and impacts provided during the operation, the photographer is required to hold the video camera so as not to impart large impacts until the operation of the optical disk is terminated. The photographer is therefore required to maintain the image recording apparatus for several seconds to several tens seconds until the power is actually turned off after the photographer turns off the power switch. This results in that the photographer feels inconvenience in use and mental anguish.